The ceremonial roasting and drinking of coffee has been an important social custom in parts of East Africa for a considerable period of time in excess of several decades. Traditionally, the coffee was roasted and brewed on a stove heated by means of charcoal. The stove would typically be used in an outdoor environment or an indoor environment with an earthen floor. The stove would be placed on the outside ground surface or the ground surface formed by the earthen floor.
In more recent environments, social ceremonies are more likely to take place indoors where the floor surface is other than earthen. The floor surface may be, for example, wood or carpet that could be damaged by high heat. Moreover, it has become well known that the burning of charcoal indoors presents a serious health hazard due to the production of carbon monoxide.
It is the goal of the present invention to provide a portable stove that is suitable for use in coffee ceremonies and for other purposes in indoor environments.